


Sanders Sides - Hidden Powers

by Zaikadis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikadis/pseuds/Zaikadis
Summary: College/Powers AU, each of them have powers two of them are in college and two are in middle school, i don't really know.read if ya want, i dont really care





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for even looking at this book, quick warning it is very unedited....
> 
> enjoy?

Virgil slowly trudged into his class and dropped his bag down next to his seat before dropping into his seat, pulling out his notebook and pencil. Virgil glances up slightly as he hears the seat next to his scrape against the floor slightly and a boy with slightly curly golden brown hair sat down and started bouncing in his seat before he looked over to Virgil and started waving one of his hands excitedly, “HI KIDDO! It’s good to see you again,” The boy enthused.

 

“You saw me yesterday Patton,” Virgil mumbled as he pulled his hood further down, forcing his bangs to obscure even more of his vision. “Yea, but th-” Patton was cut off as Virgil's phone started ringing causing him to fumble slightly as he quickly pulled out his phone and answered, placing his phone against his ear, “H-hello?” He muttered softly, the person on the other line clears their throat before asking, “Is this the parent or guardian of Angus Alston?” They asked causing Virgil's brows to furrow.

 

“Yes, what seems to be the problem?” Virgil asked, voice laced with worry causing Patton to look at him with his head tilted to the side slightly as he tried to guess what was happening, “I am Mr. Picani and I wish to speak with you in person, how fast can you get to the school?” The man on the other line asked,” Virgil glanced at a clock on the wall and winced as he saw that class would start in three minutes then sighed before opening his notebook and ripping out one of the last pages, not bothering to see if there was anything written on it before quickly scribbling down his number and said, “I should be there in about eight minutes,” then hung up.

 

Patton glanced at him worriedly as he quickly shoved his belongings into his bag before sliding the paper over to Patton and quickly said, “I have to go, something happened, please record the class and send it to me, thank you!” Virgil called out as he slung his bag over his shoulder and right as he was exiting the class he heard Patton yell, “SURE THING KIDDO!” causing Virgil to show a small smile, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone and so was he, he ran down the hall and out into the darkening world before lightly placing a hand against the wall outside and simply disappearing, as if he was never there to begin with.

 

Virgil raced through the shadows as he traveled to the middle school that his two brothers went to wondering what Angus could have done, as the thoughts added up he froze slightly, most times when they called Virgil he didn’t have to go to the school to have a talk and they also normally called Angus by his preferred name, Pranks. Virgil simply stood there and stared blankly at the black abyssal void to his right before shaking his head lightly, shrugging off his black and purple patchwork hoodie before allowing one of his well kept secrets help him get almost half way across town in under three minutes before pulling his hoodie back on.

 

Virgil walked over to an alleyway and cautiously entered before stepping out from the shadows then silently left the ally and stood silently next to a street lamp post as he looked around before walking over to the school and rushed up the stairs and quickly pushed open the doors and jogged over to the office with his bag bouncing hazardous against his back. Virgil shoved the office door open and went over to the person behind the desk and said, “I am here for Pranks Alston, do you know where he is?” His voice rushed and full of concern and fear, the person glanced up at him and said, “He should be in room 203,” then Virgil was gone.

 

As Virgil rushed through the halls Pranks was sat in one of his classes and fiddled with the end of his long sleeved shirt nervously, he didn’t know why Mr Picani had asked for him to stay back, Pranks had been refraining from causing mischief just so that his older brother wouldn’t get bothered and worry about him. Pranks glanced up at Mr Picani only causing his nervousness to grow as his teacher glanced at his watch a few times as he paused from whatever he was doing on his computer.

 

Mr Picani was a man in his early twenties, his dark brown hair that wasn’t as dark as Pranks was, was slicked back with gel but a few pieces still fell over his forehead and partially over his glasses. He always wore a black button up shirt, dark blue slacks, black dress shoes, and a blue striped tie that he adjusted often. Mr Picani quickly pushed his rectangular lensed glasses further up his face as they attempted to fall off and right as he went to check his watch, yet again, the door quickly opened causing Mr Picani to jump up in a defensive stance but relaxed slightly as he spotted the man in the doorway, his dyed purple hair was slightly sweat soaked and sticking to his forehead and his dark eyes were full of worry and fear.

 

Mr Picani watched as the tense man in the doorway quickly scanned the classroom and took note that he could hear a chair move against the floor and watched as the tense mans shoulders fell and exhaustion joined the fear and worry before he rushed over to Pranks and pulled him into a hug and started rambling in an unknown language to him. Mr Picani quietly walked over to the door and shut it gently before slowly walking over towards the two.

 

Virgil gently placed his hands on Pranks’s cheeks and stared him in the eye to see if he could see any sign of pain but all he saw was nervousness and fear. “Are you alright? What happened? Where is your brother?” Virgil quickly rambled causing Pranks to give him a small smile before he responded, “I am fine and Remy picked up Missy. I honestly have no idea why you were called…” Pranks looks down and shuffles his feet before he looked up and his eyes widened as he gently grabbed Virgil's wrists and pulled him further back into the classroom forcing him to stand but he quickly spun around and stood slightly crouched in front of Pranks as he faced the man that had been sitting behind the desk when he first entered and also saw that the door was now closed.

 

Mr Picani cleared his throat while adjusting his tie then said, “You are Angus Alston’s parent or guardian, correct?” Mr Picani took notice of the stance that the man had taken, his legs were slightly bent and his body was in a position that if need be he could get his bag to slide off of his shoulder and get into a proper defensive position. The man said something but Mr Picani simply looked confused but before he could ask Pranks quickly responded but what concerned Mr Picani was the fact that right after Pranks had finished speaking the man's eyes widened.

 

Virgil was shocked but simply stored away the information that Pranks had provided him with, “Yes, I’m Pranks’ guardian. What seems to be the problem Mr Picani?” He asked nervously as he scuffed his feet against the floor. Mr Picani turned his back and walked back over to his desk then sat down in his seat and gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. After a moment of hesitation Virgil walked over to the chairs while dropping his bag and sat in the seat closest to the door after having spotted the open window. “I can assure you that Angus is not in trouble, I merely wish to speak with you about something related to Angus, and please call me Logan,” The teacher said as he glanced over to his computer screen and clicked on a few different things before slightly turning his screen so all three could see.

 

“Now I was hoping that one of you could explain what is happening here,” Logan said before he hit the play button and the video played and right as Pranks showed up on the screen he tensed up in his seat, immediately knowing what this video showed and then began to shake slightly. Logan glanced at the two, the guardian was watching the screen in confusion as Pranks was looking down and shaking slightly causing Logan to frown slightly as he attempted to read his body language, but the only thing he could decipher was fear, pure unaltered fear. That was when Logan started to regret his choice, he watched as Pranks leaned away from where Virgil was sitting almost right in front of the computer. Logan continued to watch them as the video played, a video he had watched multiple times, just in case what he saw was incorrect. Logan glanced at the dark eyed man and studied him as he sat there, he was slightly hunched over and his hands were hidden by the sleeves of the purple patchwork hoodie that he was wearing, and as Logan continued to observe him he spotted the earbuds that where dangling from the neckline of his zipped up hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out, i aint spoiling

Virgil was puzzled upon why he was watching a security recording from the school, but he didn’t voice any questions as he watched as Pranks walked over to a locker and he was shaking slightly. When Pranks had reached one of the lockers he started messing with the lock and his shaking got worse and soon he dropped the lock and slammed his fist against the locker as his whole body was trembling, but Virgil already knew what was happening. Virgil glanced over at Pranks but he was staring at his hands as he fidgeted with his sleeves as he trembled slightly.

 

Virgil turned his attention back to the screen right as Pranks had reached through the locker door then he pulled his hand back out and started fiddling with whatever he had pulled from the locker. Virgil froze and he leaned away from the computer as he started trembling slightly, thoughts filled his head to the point that it was just a jumbled mess of words and phrases. Virgil stood up and quickly pointed at the screen, but didn’t make eye contact with Logan while asking, “W-what kind of trickery is that?” Virgil winced slightly as he slightly stumbled over his words,but still refused to make eye contact.

 

Logan didn’t know what to say, he heard the waver in Virgil’s voice along with the anger, fear, and concern but he couldn’t quite figure out why he was feeling that way. Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie as he stood up, “I believe that Angus here is capable of more than most. Now that is nothing to worry about, but I wish to try and figure out just to what extent this,” He paused for a moment and rolled his hand around in a circular motion trying to think of the proper way to word the rest of his sentence, “Ability can work.” The dark blue eyed man glanced at the other two in the room and started to regret the way he had worded the beginning of the sentence, so he went to rephrase what he meant but decided that wasn’t the proper way to fix the problem so he walked around his desk.

 

Virgil glared at the man as he rounded the desk and it was like he had no control of his body as it moved on it’s own, pulling Pranks out of his seat and moving him behind him as he quickly moved away from the stoic man who had now paused again and furrowed his eyebrows, “It seems that I ha-” Virgil didn’t let him finish whatever he wanted to say before the anger in him reached higher than he had ever felt, “You stay away from my brothers! If I ever hear that you approached either of them to try and talk about this subject…” Virgil let his sentence trail off. Logan tensed up as he stared into the guardian’s eyes but his eyes widened at what he saw, the once seemingly black eyes were now a vibrant purple that seemed to glow but after he blinked they were back to normal.

 

Virgil flicked one of his hands before holding it out behind him and asked gently as he looked over his shoulder, “Can you get us home?” Pranks grabbed Virgil’s hand and the cream colored walls were replaced with maroon walls while the tiled floor was replaced by hardwood. Virgil spun around and pulled Pranks into a hug and that was when Pranks finally broke down, “I-i’m sorry, i-i should hav-ve been paying more a-attention!” He wailed as Virgil comforted him. “It’s fine Pranks, you did nothing wrong.” The elder brother cooed gently as he ran his fingers through the younger's hair.

 

“What’s goi-” The voice cut off, “What’s wrong babes?” the voice asked as a set of footsteps approached the two brothers curled together on the floor. Virgil looked up at the brown eyed man wearing a crop top that stood a few feet away,  “Security camera caught Pranks using his intangibility because he couldn’t open his locker to get his anxiety pills,” Virgil said as Pranks leaned more into Virgil and his breathing evened out causing Virgil to smile very slightly as he picked up his brother and set him in his bed then walked out of the room with the other man following him.

 

Virgil walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, allowing his head to hang down as different scenarios ran through his head along with all of the ‘what ifs’, “Babes?”  _ What if  _ **_he_ ** _ was his guardian when that happened? What did Logan want? What would have happened if they didn’t get out of the classroom? _ “Babes…?”  _ What if Logan found out that Missy could do things that others couldn’t? What will he do if they go back to his class? What if he contacts the government? _ “ANX!?” Virgil’s head shot up at the sudden shout and stared into the mans brown eyes.

 

“What is it Remy?” Virgil sighed as he rubbed his temples and glanced up slightly at him. Remy took a drink of his coffee as he watched Virgil before setting it on the counter and walking over to the fridge, “You need to eat something and get some sleep, hon,” Virgil snorted and turned away from Remy and went to walk out of the room but was stopped by a dark green glass like wall appearing in the doorway causing Virgil to growl slightly, “Remy, move the barrier,” Remy didn’t say anything as he pulled a few things out of the fridge then started riffling through the cabinets, “REMY! I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T TAKE THIS THING DOWN RIGHT NOW!!” Virgil snarled as his eyes started glowing and the color lightened to a vibrant almost neon purple.

 

“Hon, if you don’t relax and eat the food I’m getting for ya, I will trap you and force the food down your throat then knock you out,” Remy said calmly as he wandered around the kitchen; grabbing this, moving that. Virgil tensed up before growling slightly as he pulled off his hoodie and chucked it at the barricade in the doorway and quickly hopped onto one of the counters and his eyes went back to their normal dark color. After a few more minutes Remy turned towards him and shoved a plate in his hands that had carrots, half an apple, and a sandwich. “Eat,” Remy crossed his arms over his chest so Virgil picked up the apple and took a bite before setting it down and walking back over to the barrier.

 

“ALL of it,” Remy growled lowly as his brown eyes took on a slight green tint and the barrier started emitting a green glow as it moved further into the kitchen, Virgil growled as his eyes flashed neon purple again and stomped back over to the plate and ate the food. Once Virgil finished his food he gave Remy a pointed look and marched back over to the barricade, Remy slightly flicked his wrist and the barrier melted away. Virgil walked over to his room and picked up his work bag then headed for the door. “And where do you think you’re going, Babes?” Virgil paused and spun to face Remy, “Work,” He then left and all Remy could do was sigh in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read, things are just starting....

Logan was lost in thought as he made his way home, he couldn’t believe that he found at least one other person with powers but that still left more thoughts, did Angus’ brothers have powers as well? Logan looked up as he approached a cream and beige colored house, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door quietly before entering and re locking the door behind him. Logan turned back around and jumped slightly as the once empty hallway now had his older brother and one of his housemates stood there, “So how was work?” Logan's older brother said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Disastrous,” Logan replied as he walked past the two and they followed along. “What do you mean disastrous? What happened?” Logan looked over at his housemate but avoided eye contact, “Thomas, I found someone like us…” Logan mumbled as he paused and let his shoulders droop along with his head. Thomas was ecstatic, “Really? Who are they? What are they like? What can they do?” Thomas rambled on but Logan’s older brother didn’t say anything till realization hit him, “Thomas? I think Logan's run in with them was what he was referring to as disastrous…” That made Thomas freeze and look over to the older man before turning back to Logan.

“Is Emile correct? Is that why you’re so upset?” Thomas asked as he walked around Logan to stand in front of the taller male, and all Logan could do was nod slightly. Logan looked up slightly and meekly said, “And it is all my fault,” Thomas could see tears starting to well up in the logical man's eyes and was shocked, cause he  _never_  cried in front of people. “What exactly happened Logan?” Emile was slightly worried but instead of using his powers to figure out the problem he hoped that his brother would be willing to tell. Logan didn’t know where to start, “That is the thing,  _I_  still do not understand what had happened…”Logan whispered as he started walking into the living room to pace.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Thomas asked baffled, and that was when Logan lost it. “I DO NOT KNOW!! One minute we are watching the video the next they are across the room then they are gone!” Logan flung his hands as he tried to explain what had happened. Emile sighed and walked over to Logan then placed one of his hands on Logan's shoulders forcing him to relax as he allowed one of his powers roam free. “Why don’t you try explaining who you’re talking about?” Emile asked with a voice as sweet as honey causing Logan to relax even more as he took a deep breath then sighed as he recollected himself while adjusting his tie.

“Angus Alston he is a student in one of my classes, his preferred name is Pranks. Roman had stopped by that day and had decided to change his appearance to match mine then ran off so I was looking through the security cameras to try and find him. I switched what camera I was looking at just in time to see him slam his fist against a locker as he trembled.” Logan paused as he though back to that day, “And right as I was going to change it Angus reached into the locker and pulled something out…” Thomas was confused and tilted his head slightly as he watched Logan for a moment, “What is so strange about pulling something out of a locker?”

Logan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and exasperatedly said, “Not into  _through_. The locker was closed” Thomas’ eyes widened as Emile stared blankly then commented, “So they have intangibility? Interesting....”Emile walked over to a bookshelf in the room and started scanning the books before grabbing one then walking over to one of the desks, but Thomas was even more confused. “What is that?” Thomas asked as he flopped onto one of the couches in the room and allowed his eyes to close and his form to flicker a little. “He can case his atoms to pass between the atoms of other items,” Logan said which only made Thomas make a noise of distress.

“Thomas, Pranks can walk through walls or allow items to pass through him,” Emile said as he snapped the book that he had been scribbling in closed but then paused and his eyes glazed over before he walked over to Logan and opened the book again and flipped a few pages then looked back at him, “Who have you not mentioned?” Emile asked as he slightly prodded one of Logan's arms with the pen he was holding. Logan looked at him with worry before responding, “Angus’ guardian. Why?” Emile tilted his head as he held one of his hands out to Logan.

Logan placed one of his hands on top of Emile’s and watched as his dark blue eyes took on a pink hue before flashing a bright neon purple. Emile stumbled back holding his head as he fell to the floor and his eyes turned solid black, his body tensed up before his eyes rolled back in his head, closed and his body went limp. “What happened?” Thomas quickly shot up off of the couch as Logan dropped by his side and hovered his hands over Emile and they started glowing a slight dark blue color. “I-i have no idea…” Logan mumbled as he watched his brothers face twist up in a few different emotions as he breathed raggedly before going neutral and his breathing evened out.

“What’s wrong with him?” Thomas was starting to panic as Logan’s hands continued to glow and his brows to furrow. “I can not say Thomas, Emile seems to be in satisfactory health. I can not sense an issue,” Logan uttered as he looked up at the panicking man above him and faster than he could process Thomas’ eyes flashed bright orange before he stared wide eyed at Logan. “I think I have an idea, but we will need Patton and Roman to be here,” Thomas mumbled as he walked over to the book that Emile had dropped when he collapsed to the floor. “Well Patton should be here soon, but where is Roman? Is he not in his room?” Logan asked as he watched Thomas flipped pages and read things scribbled down on the page.

“Roman had asked one of his co-workers to take over his shift earlier today so he is now at work during the others normal work time,” Logan sighed as the dark blue glow finally started to diminish and picked his older brother up then placed him on the couch. Logan looked towards Thomas who had set the book Emile was holding earlier on the table and was now at the book case as he gently ran his fingers over the spines of them and pulled a few out. Thomas turned away from the book case with glowing orange eyes and walked back over to the table then proceeded to open the books and flip to pages in them and take pictures before either flipping to another page or closing the book.

Logan was slightly confused but slightly flicked his left hand sending the closed books flying into their respectful places, “What are you doing Thomas?” The person addressed glanced up briefly before looking back at the book in hand and pausing for a second, taking a picture then closing the book. “Trying to figure out who is responsible for the tag along….” Thomas muttered as the orange glow in his eyes grew to the point that his eyes resembled flames before they went back to brown. Logan was still lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter, sorry! The next one will be longer... hopefully?

Roman leaned against the check out counter at his work and scrolled through the music on his phone, occasionally switching to the camera and posing for a picture before going back to looking through something. The green eyed man glanced up as he watched a person enter the store before walking over to the back room door and after a few beeps they opened the door and let it shut behind them. Roman eyed the door wearily, how had he never seen that person before? Roman was baffled, he was positive that he had met all of the people that had worked there, yet some how a black and purple patchwork wearing person had evaded him.

 

Virgil put his bag in his locker and pulled out the pair of headphones then closed the locker and clocked in. He turned towards the door while slipping the headphones on and pulled out his phone to set up his music while leaving the ‘back room’ and made sure that the door closed firmly behind him. Virgil looked up, ready to greet either Max or Amelia, the people who normally work at the same time as him but stops as he sees the unfamiliar man sat behind one of the check outs in the craft store.

 

Virgil eyed the man who was staring right back at him with curiosity. The man had reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt that said ‘Disney’ in large black cursive. Virgil quickly walked away from the curious eyes of his co-worker and walked down the closest isle to the man so he could work on tidying up the isles and get further and further away from him. Virgil glanced back down at his phone and hit play on one of the playlists and the first song that started playing was house of memories by Panic! At The Disco.

 

Roman got curious as to who the man was. He had never seen him before today, and Roman knew practically everyone that lived in the somewhat small town, and if he didn’t know them then he had heard of them. As time went by Roman would catch a glimpse of the man as he walked out of every other isle and turned into the next one, and a few times Roman could have sworn he heard him mumbling about something but Roman put it down to him being on the phone. Around closing time Roman got up and turned off the open sign and made his way over to where he had last seen the man.

 

Virgil was so absorbed in his music that he didn’t realize what time it was and started to sing the song softly, forgetting that it wasn’t one of his acquaintances that were working with him today. “ I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you, So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do, Yeah you're worse than nicotine, You're worse than nicotine.” Roman froze as he heard the soothing voice of the man as he continued to put different things in their correct places, while also putting a few things that didn’t belong in that isle in the first place into a small bag that was hanging off of his hip.

 

“It's better to burn than to fade away, It's better to leave than to be replaced, I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match, I'm going numb, I've been hijacked, It's a fucking drag,” Virgil sang a bit louder, still not realizing that Roman was leaning against the edge of the isle and staring at Virgil with an awed glimmer in his eyes. Roman went to step closer to the man but instead stumbled and knocked over two boxes with small plastic containers causing Virgil to jump and quickly spin towards the noise while taking several steps back.

 

Virgil paused when he realized that it was just his co-worker that had knocked over a box full of containers. Roman glanced at Virgil and gave him a sheepish smile as he stood up properly, “Are you gonna stay longer?” Roman asked as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment as he tried to keep eye contact with the purple eyed man, “No,” Virgil growled out and walked past Roman to get his stuff from the back room.


End file.
